The present disclosure relates to verifying a certificate. In some cases, a certificate can be used in an authentication process. For example, in a public-key infrastructure (PKI), a public key certificate can be used to prove the identity of an owner of the public key. The certificate can include information about the key, the owner's identity, and a digital signature of an entity that has verified the certificate's contents.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.